


Halo Around Your Finger

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie proposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Marry me." The words leave Billie's mouth and hang in the air between them. 

Tre looks at him as if he's gone insane. "What?"

"Marry me." Billie repeats, smiling at Tre.

"Billie, do you hear the words coming out of your mouth right now? Because I don't think you do." Tre gives him a concerned look. 

Billie rolls his eyes. "Come on. You know we're endgame. Sure, we can have a string of one night stands and even serious relationships, but, in the end, we always end up back together." 

"Did you just say 'endgame'?" Tre is seriously beginning to doubt Billie's sanity.

"Tre, just say yes." Billie smirks at him.

"You're crazy. We can't get married." Tre shakes his head.

"Why not? Give me three good reasons why we can't be joined in holy matrimony." Billie sits down on the arm of the chair Tre's in.

"One: We're on tour. Two: We're us. Three: It's crazy." Tre ticked off the reasons on his fingers.

"One: We can do whatever we want on our tour. Two: I know we're us, that's why I'm asking. Three: When have we ever pretended we were sane?" Billie counters.

"I don't know, Billie. No on really knows about us and the ones that do just think it's for fun or whatever." Tre twirls his drumsticks between his fingers, a nervous habit.

"Who cares what they think? We don't. Come on, just say yes." Billie shakes his head.

"Billie, we work because we're not committed to one another. We work because we're casual and open. Marriage is not something we do well." Tre sighs, drumsticks moving even faster now.

"No, our marriages didn't work because we married the wrong people." Billie points out, reaching out and snagging Tre's drumsticks.

Tre glares at him for a moment. "Why now?"

"Why not now?" Billie counters, tossing the drumsticks off to the side. They clatter against the floor and roll out of sight. Tre stares after them.

"Why do you want this?" Tre asks, looking back over to Billie.

"Because I love you. That's why." Billie says, as if it's something Tre should have already known.

Tre smiles slightly. "You know I love you too, but this is still out of the blue."

"So? Now's the perfect time. Because I'm asking you now. Why are you so resistant to the idea?" Billie raises an eyebrow.

"I'm not. Well, a little. It's just I don't want this to fail because we've always had something I could count on, you know?" Tre says, looking down at his lap.

"I know. Believe me, I know." Billie reaches out and brushes his fingers along Tre's cheekbone.

Tre takes a deep breath. "Yes."

Billie grins and kisses him, hands sliding down to hold onto Tre's. 

Tre pulls back slightly. "Do you even have a ring? Come on, Billie. Gotta do this right."

Billie smirks. "As a matter of fact, I do." 

Billie gets down on one knee and pulls out a black velvet box from his pocket. He opens it and holds it out to Tre. Inside, a simple silver band lays cushioned. 

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Tre pulls Billie up and kisses him again. 

Billie slides the ring on Tre's finger and then puts on the matching band. 

"So wedding in Vegas then?" Billie grins.

"You know it." Tre smiles back.


	2. Halo Around You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie and Tre's wedding and honeymoon.

"Do you, Billie Joe Armstrong, take Frank Edwin Wright the third to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asks, looking at Billie over the rim of his glasses.

Billie smiles, tightening his grip on Tre's hands. "I do." 

"And do you, Frank Edwin Wright the third, take Billie Joe Armstrong to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest looks at Tre.

"I do." Tre grins.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom." The priest smiles at them both.

Billie leans forward and presses his mouth against Tre's as the chapel explodes into cheers and catcalls. 

They break apart and grin at each other before turning and waving to everyone. Mike and Jason are there then, slapping them on the back and hugging them tightly. 

They manage to herd the crowd into the event room where the food is waiting for them. Mike shoves the newlyweds towards the cake and they cut it, feeding each other the first slices. Tre nips lightly at Billie's fingertips and Billie drags him in a for a kiss. 

Surprisingly for them, it's a fairly intimate affair. Close friends and family were the only ones invited. It's even a small venue for Vegas. Billie pours them champagne and they toast. Mike gives the best man speech and there may or may not be tears in all of their eyes when he finishes because this is Mike and he'll embarrass them, but he loves them too, and it shows. Everyone drinks to the happy couple.

Then Mike is pushing them over to the makeshift stage and it's time for them to play. Tre manages to find a veil and a wedding dress that fits him and wears that for the performance. Billie laughs and stage dives. 

After their show, some calls out for one of the to toss the bouquet.

Billie smirks and hands it over to Tre. "You're wearing the dress, dear."

Tre takes it and stands up on stage, back facing the audience that gathers. He tosses the bouquet and spins around to see who catches it. 

Of course it's Mike who does and he grins, holding it up triumphantly. Then everyone is dispersing around the dance floor to watch the couple dance their first dance. "Here, There, and Everywhere" lead them out onto the floor and they move together gracefully and then other couples begin to join them as the song ends. 

All of it a blur of smiles and laughter, love and joy at the newlyweds. Then it's time to leave and Billie and Tre are ducking into their car, finally getting some alone time as they head back to the hotel.

Tre stares down at the silver band around his finger and smiles to himself. Billie curls his fingers around Tre's and squeezes lightly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asks quietly.

"Just can't believe we're married." Tre laughs and leans against Billie's side. 

"It's pretty awesome, isn't it?" Billie twists his own ring around his finger. 

"Yeah. I love you." Tre rests his chin on Billie's shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

"I love you too." Billie turns his head and kisses Tre, taking his time and mapping out his mouth.

They arrive at their hotel and head for the front desk to check in. Soon they're in their room, setting down their bags on the bed. 

Billie picks them up and puts them on the couch instead and then grabs Tre's hand, pushing him lightly down on the bed. He straddles Tre and kisses him again, a little harder, a little more demanding. 

They take it slowly, soft and gentle. They map out each other's bodies and relearn all the places that need just a hint of a touch to have them gasping and moaning and begging for more. They move together as if they're no longer two separate people, but have truly become one. After their orgasms wash over them, they lay together, panting, soaking up each other in the after glow.

"Where do you wanna go?" Billie asks as he shifts over to the side of Tre, slipping out of him and making him shiver.

"For the honeymoon?" Tre asks, turning onto his side to face Billie.

"Yeah." Billie's fingers trace random patterns over Tre's ribs.

Tre gives a one shoulder shrug. "Wherever you wanna go is fine with me. I'm happy just being with you."

Billie smiles. "We'll figure it out tomorrow."

Tre nods and leans in for another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Billie strokes a hand down Tre's face.

"Are we gonna tell the fans right away?" Tre asks, looking thoughtful.

"Eventually. I mean, there's no reason to hide it, but I like having you all to myself for now." Billie curls closer, twining their legs together.

Tre smiles and presses his forehead to Billie's. "Me too. We can tell them after we come back from the honeymoon."

"Sounds like a plan." Billie grins and steals another kiss. It feels like he can't stop touching Tre, can't stop kissing him because he can't believe he's finally got him all to himself and that they're married.

"You know it was always you." Tre says suddenly.

"What was always me?" Billie asks curiously. 

"The person I loved the most. I loved a few others, but it was always you, always came back to you. Should have realized it sooner, but better late than never, huh?" Tre smiles.

"I know. It was always you for me too. Always will be." Billie rests his hand on Tre's cheek. 

Billie kisses Tre again, pressing flush against him. It feels like they've waited for so long for this moment and now it's here and Billie never wants it to end. 

"I love you so much." He whispers against Tre's mouth.

He feels the smile on Tre's lips and feels more than hears the returned sentiment. 

It's all they need.


	3. Rusty Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble for the couple.

The honeymoon is amazing. They end up in Hawaii and lay on the beach all day, getting too much sun and sand and water and loving every minute of it. They fly back to California after two and a half weeks and then it's time to tell the press.

They sit down for an interview with Fuse TV and then it's go time. Mike's sitting beside them for moral support and places a comforting hand on Billie's shoulder. 

They go live and the host smiles brightly. "I'm here with the members of Green Day and they've told me that they've got a pretty huge announcement to make!"

She turns towards them expectantly.

Billie smiles, though it's tinged with nervousness. "Yeah, not as a band really, but we thought it best to let everyone hear it from us, y'know. Tre and I, well, we're married." 

Tre laces his fingers with Billie's, squeezing reassuringly. "Yeah, tied the knot about three weeks ago."

"Congratulations! That's amazing news!" The host smiles even wider at them, looking genuinely happy.

"Thanks." Billie smiles back. 

They show off their wedding rings and talk a bit about the wedding and the honeymoon and then the host switches topics. A few more questions about the new album and upcoming tour and their segment is over. 

"See, that wasn't so bad." Mike slaps them both on the back as they head out of the studio. 

"No, it was okay. Went over better than I thought." Billie admits, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, it is the twenty first century." Tre says, rolling his eyes. 

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mike says, heading for his own car as they wave goodbye to him.

"You wanna go home or you wanna get something to eat?" Billie asks as he and Tre get into his car. 

"Let's go home. We can order Chinese." Tre says, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Okay." Billie nods. 

The ride home is short and the night is spent watching bad TV and eating. It's a good night, in Billie's opinion.

The next morning dawns bright and early. Billie gets up before Tre and heads for the shower. He makes coffee after that and munches on a piece of toast. 

Tre wanders in about an hour later, hair still damp from his shower and Billie presses a cup of coffee into his hands, complete with a kiss on his cheek. 

All in all, it's a fairly good morning that's leading into them having a good afternoon in the studio, jamming with the guys. 

When they walk into the studio, however, that's not at all what they get. Mike tosses down a few magazines in front of them. On the covers of each tabloid is pretty much the same picture, a concert picture of Billie kissing Tre. The words on each vary but they all have the same gist. Two thirds of Green Day is gay and married? The horror. 

Billie looks at them and feels disgusted. He throws it down and snaps at them all to throw them away because he doesn't want to fucking see them anymore. Mike obliges and the magazines disappear. 

"Babe, they're just a few trashy tabloids. What does it matter?" Tre rests a hand on his shoulder. 

Billie shrugs him off with a curt "It doesn't fucking matter, now let's have band practice, goddammit."

Tre knows better than to try and reason with him when he's in this mood, so he goes and sits behind his drums and counts them off as they launch into "Nuclear Family". 

Mike keeps tossing them worried glances and even Jason looks concerned, but no one says anything because Billie is in bitch mode and no one wants his wrath directed at them. 

After band practice, the goodbyes are quiet and subdued, with Jason wishing Tre good luck in handling Billie tonight. Tre smiles weakly at him. Mike slaps him on the back and smiles reassuringly, telling him Billie will get over it soon enough.

The car ride home is silent and Tre is uncomfortable for the first time in like ever around Billie and so he starts tapping out a rhythm on the dash board. Billie glares at him.

"Can you fucking stop that?" He snaps, irritated. 

"Sorry." Tre drops hands down into his lap. 

A few minutes later, he's taken up the tapping again, absent minded. 

Billie reaches over and smacks his hands. "I said fucking quit it." 

Tre sighs, but doesn't say anything, knowing it's better to just weather the storm of Billie's anger. 

When they get out at home, Billie goes into the bathroom and takes a very long, very hot shower while Tre whips up spaghetti for dinner. He's just pulling the garlic bread out of the oven when Billie comes in, looks at the table covered in a white table cloth and the lit candles in the center and says he's not hungry, going upstairs to the bedroom. 

Tre slams the pan down on the table and follows him. "Billie, they're fucking trashy tabloids, who the fuck cares what they think? I don't. You don't. Why is it bothering you so much?" 

"Because our fans do!" Billie snaps.

"If they're really our fans, they'll stay our fans, no matter who we're married to. What's really bothering you?" Tre folds his arms across his chest.

"Maybe we shouldn't have gotten married. Maybe this will be bad for the band, for the publicity of the band. We should have just kept it all quiet." Billie says, some of the fight draining out of him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Do you even hear yourself, Billie Joe?" Tre asks, anger in his voice. 

Billie winces at the use of his whole name, knowing Tre has to be seriously angry to call him that. "I know it's stupid, but I don't know. I just think so." 

"Well, you're wrong. I can't believe some magazines have got you doubting us already. Christ, we've only been married three weeks." Tre throws up his hands. 

"I'm sorry, baby. It's stupid. I don't doubt our marriage. Moment of weakness." Billie says, stepping up to Tre and wrapping his arms around him. 

Tre returns the hug. "Just ignore it. Who gives a shit about trash mags anyway?" 

"You're right." Billie kisses him.

"I usually am. Now come on, dinner's ready." Tre leads Billie back downstairs and they eat, good mood restored.

Something heavy settles in the pit of Tre's stomach later when he's laying in bed with Billie, trying to fall asleep. He doesn't know what it is yet and he's a little scared to find out. It's definitely a bad feeling. That fight with Billie had upset him more than he realized at first. 

He puts it out of his mind, though the feeling lurks at the edge of his thoughts, reminding him to be cautious. They've already moved on though and he still has this feeling weighing heavily on him. 

Everything will be okay.

They'll be okay.

Tre needs them to be okay and they will be.

Right?


	4. Cracks In Your Halo

Tre stays up late that night, waiting for Billie to come to bed. He's been in their home studio for most of the day and Tre's looking forward to finally seeing him for more than two minutes at a time. He rolls over onto his back and stares at the ceiling, listening for the familiar creak of the hallway floorboards that signals Billie's arrival.

He slips into a light doze while waiting, one hand curled in the blankets on Billie's side of the bed. Billie steps quietly into the room, a soft smile curving his lips upward as he strips quickly out of his shirt and jeans before heading into the bathroom. He takes care of business there and slips into bed next to Tre, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to hip slightly parted lips. Tre sighs and shifts against him, blinking up at Billie.

"Billie?" He asks through a yawn.

"Yeah. Shh, go back to sleep." Billie smooths a hand down Tre's side as Tre smiles and closes his eyes again, curling into Billie.

"Accomplish what you wanted to?" Tre asks sleepily.

"For the most part." Billie nods, hand stroking down Tre's back as the other man slowly falls back to sleep.

"Mmm, good. Love you." Tre murmurs, already mostly asleep now.

"Love you too." Billie smiles in the darkness as Tre's breathing evens out and he begins to snore softly. 

Bilie doesn't find sleep so easily. He lays there long after Tre falls asleep, arm going numb underneath Tre's head. He moves it, turning over and facing away from Tre. Tre whimpers a little, but quiets down after a moment. 

Things have been rough lately between them. Tre tried to prevent the arguments, but Billie found himself picking fights with Tre on purpose, saying the things he knows will get underneath Tre's skin the faster, the words that sting the most and ache long after they're said.

Then they'll have days like today where they barely see each other because Billie locks himself down in the studio and write lyrics all day, strumming away at Blue and generally ignoring his husband. He knows that hurts Tre more, so he finds himself spending more and more time down there. 

Billie knows that Tre isn't going to give up on him, on them, because that isn't Tre. Billie knows that Tre will do anything and everything for him because he loves him that much. Not that Billie doesn't love Tre, but he can't help that itch under his skin, the one that says he needs to push at Tre, figure out the boundaries even though he loves Tre. He needs to know how far and how long he can push Tre under Tre breaks.

It sounds horrible, Billie knows as he thinks it over, staring at the wall, but he really can't help it. He doesn't want Tre to leave, but he has to know what the limits are and just how much Tre is willing to put up with before he snaps. 

Billie rolls back over and looks at Tre, fingers stroking down the side of his face. Tre smiles in his sleep and curls closer to Billie, seeking his warmth. 

Billie leans over and kisses Tre gently on the lips before closing his eyes and wrapping an arm around Tre's waist, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Maybe he should just stop pushing.


End file.
